Elle brise les règles
by Bernie Calling
Summary: La première fois qu'il la voit, qu'il la sent. Il a l'impression que sa vie bascule. Que lui arrive-t-il ?
1. Elle brise les règles

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating : **T

**Acteur : **Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosaline, Alice, Jasper, Jessica.

**Beta lectrice** : Mary D. San, Hahn tah Yhel.

Début d'écriture : 08 janvier 2013.

* * *

Elle brise les règles.

* * *

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je vis dans le petit village de Forks près de Seattle. Si on y habite, mon père et sa femme, Emmet et sa copine Rosaline, Alice et Jasper, c'est surtout à cause du climat. Le soleil n'y brille pas souvent et pour nous c'est mieux.

Il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent sur ce que nous sommes et le plus faux reste que nous devenons un tas de poussière sous les rayons du soleil. Ce qui nous arrive, c'est seulement que notre teint diaphane fait que nous scintillons comme la neige sous le soleil.

Par contre, oui nous sommes attirés par l'odeur du sang humain comme le requin ne résiste pas au sang. Pour nous, il faut combattre cette envie surtout que notre famille est comme qui dirait végétarienne.

Mon père, celui qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine en me transformant au début du vingtième siècle, a décidé un jour que l'homme ne serait pas notre gibier.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'on est à Forks, pour la verdure, les bois et les animaux qui les peuplent, même si parfois on doit se déplacer un peu plus loin pour les trouver. Ils sont notre alimentation. Même si nous ne buvons plus de sang humain, la tentation reste grande.

Nous ne dormons pas, nous n'en avons plus besoin, cela nous laisse du temps pour découvrir, apprendre tout ce qui nous intéresse.

Bien sûr comme nous tenons à nous intégrer, père étant médecin, il faut bien que nous nous rendions à l'école et puis j'aime apprendre. Chaque fois qu'on change de région, je peux recommencer mes études dans un autre cursus et approfondir ma culture générale.

Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, les gens finiraient par se rendre compte que nous ne vieillissons pas. Avoir dix-sept ans pour toujours n'est pas évident à cacher, tout comme pour les membres de ma famille, même s'ils font plus âgés.

Je suis le premier Cullen transformé par mon père et pourtant, je passe pour le plus jeune.

Alors que je me prépare pour me rendre à l'école, je soupire, ce serait tellement plus facile si l'école n'était pas mixte. Oh, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la gente féminine. Bien au contraire, justement, elles affolent mes sens régulièrement. En temps normal, confronté au problème, je m'empêcherais de respirer et de sentir. Seulement, je ne peux pas le faire pendant huit heures, cela passerait pour suspect.

On est déjà épiés quand nous nous rendons à la cantine, nos plateaux pleins, qui ne diminuent jamais, ne passent pas inaperçus. D'un autre côté ne pas nous rendre à la cantine serait tout aussi suspect.

Et puis, je ne tiens pas à m'empêcher de respirer trop longtemps car j'aime cette action qui apporte à mes sens une multitude d'informations sur mon environnement, me prévient des dangers également.

Je dois avouer que de toute façon, c'est pour apprendre que je vais à l'école pas pour me faire des amis et puis si on aime aussi se retrouver à la cantine c'est parce que durant le temps de midi, je peux me permettre de fouiller l'esprit des gens, voir ce qu'ils pensent. C'est un moment réellement divertissant qu'on apprécie tous. Je raconte à mes pairs ce que je décrypte.

Quand elle entre dans le réfectoire, je la repère de suite, même si je fais semblant de rien, il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je la vois, elle doit être nouvelle et puis je sens directement qu'elle est différente.

Si j'arrive à savoir rapidement qu'elle et sa copine Jessica parlent de nous, avec ce que l'esprit de Jessica laisse percer, je n'arrive pas à sonder le cerveau de la nouvelle, ni savoir ce qu'elle pense au fin fond de son âme.

Cela m'intrigue tellement que je finis par l'observer. Elle est plutôt commune avec ses cheveux bruns et son teint presque ivoire.

Au moins, il va y avoir de l'attrait en plus des études et cela me plaît.

Petit à petit, je me décontracte, c'est une belle journée. A par la nouvelle, les autres se sont habitués à notre présence.

Après l'heure de cantine, il y a science nat, au labo et j'adore ce cours, je suis seul à ma paillasse, les autres préférant m'éviter. Pourtant dès que la nouvelle passe la porte un peu en retard sur les autres, elle parcourt la salle du regard et là son odeur m'assaille.

Déjà en temps normal, leur odeur à cette période du mois me rend nerveux et m'oblige à me contrôler. Seulement, elle, l'odeur de son sang est merveilleuse, m'ouvre un appétit que je croyais maîtriser mieux que cela depuis le temps.

Je voudrais bloquer ma respiration, seulement l'appel de son sang est le plus fort, m'obligeant à me concentrer. Je ne voulais pas la dévisager de la sorte seulement, j'étais en colère contre moi de ne pas arriver à mieux me maîtriser.

Alors qu'elle va vers le professeur pour lui montrer sa fiche qu'elle a en main, elle trébuche. Si jamais elle se blesse, je sens que je vais devenir fou, être capable de me jeter sur elle pour la vider de son sang.

Déjà que son odeur est tentante, alors qu'il n'est pas si frais que cela.

Je suis soulagé, elle s'est rattrapée avant de se faire réellement mal.

J'ai un mouvement de recule quand je constate qu'elle vient vers moi. Pourquoi fait-elle cela ?

Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres places, idiot.

Alors qu'elle s'installe à côté de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. La dépouiller de ce liquide qui semble aussi doux qu'un nectar à mes sens. Alors qu'elle dépose son livre et sort ses affaires, je m'éloigne au maximum en me mettant à l'extrémité de mon tabouret, la figure en biais pour fuir l'appel de son sang.

Dire que le professeur parle de l'anatomie cellulaire, un cours plutôt lassant que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Pas moyen de me concentrer dessus pour oublier les odeurs qui m'assaillent.

Je serre la main sur ma cuisse dans l'espoir de détourner son attention. J'ai bloqué ma respiration, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle le remarque. Moi qui était intrigué par elle car je n'arrivais pas à lire dans son esprit, là je suis envoûté par son arôme, je ne crois pas que je vais rester souvent près d'elle. Fini d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas la sonder.

Le cours semble s'éterniser alors que je l'ai toujours apprécié. En plus mon regard est continuellement attiré par elle, seulement les idées qui traversent mon esprit me font peur, me révulsent. Comment est-ce que je peux m'imaginer boire un peu de son sang ? L'avoir près de moi comme un calice, juste pour le plaisir. Je suis immonde, surtout que c'est impossible.

Si je la vide, je la tue, si je ne bois pas tout son sang je la transforme. La vie est belle, parfois je regrette le choix que j'ai fait dans la précipitation. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de comprendre toutes les implications du changement de statut. Je voulais vivre, et pas au prix d'autre vies.

Quand la cloche sonne, je n'hésite pas une fraction de seconde. Je range mes affaires, lui tourne le dos pour me lever et sortir le plus rapidement possible à la vitesse d'un humain. Il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus je me dévoile et que j'attire trop l'attention sur ma famille. Il nous faudrait à nouveau partir, hors on est bien ici.

C'est décidé, je ferai une demande pour changer de cours de sciences naturelles. Cela ne doit pas être la seule classe avec le même niveau.

Rassuré, je suis le cours suivant plus sereinement.

A la fin de la journée scolaire, je me rends à l'accueil pour exposer mon envie de changer de classe. Je fais du charme à la secrétaire, en général c'est suffisant pour obtenir ce que je souhaite.

Alors que j'essuie mon premier refus parce que l'année est déjà bien entamée, je sens l'odeur qui me fait tant perdre mes moyens. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle m'obsède à ce point. Ce n'est pas parce que je pense à elle que son arôme doit emplir mes narines. Je deviens fou.

Un courant d'air se fait, m'apportant son parfum. Cette fois j'en suis sûr, je n'ai pas rêvé. Je me retourne légèrement pour vérifier quand même.

C'est bien elle, en plus on vient de me refuser une nouvelle fois ce changement de classe. Je préfère laisser tomber, il faudra bien que je la côtoie. Même si son parfum est envoûtant, je sais que je peux y résister en bloquant ma respiration. Je prendrais les devants avant son entrée en classe.

Et puis il n'y a que cinq jours par mois qui me seront vraiment pénibles.

C'est aussi d'être pris au dépourvu qui m'a fait paniquer. Je vais y arriver, comme je finis par réussir ce qui me tente.

Alors je remercie la préposée à l'accueil et je m'en vais. Avoir un cours avec elle m'aidera à comprendre pourquoi je ne sais pas savoir ce qu'elle pense.

Et puis cela fait du bien de mettre un peu de piment dans la vie. J'aime les défis et les relever. Sans la regarder, je passe à côté d'elle. Je sens son regard sur mon dos. Ainsi nous sommes deux à être intrigués.

Fin

* * *

Note d'auteur de fin : C'est juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête en voyant la réaction de Jasper quand Isabella se coupe et qu'elle perd une goutte de sang.

Fin d'écriture le 14 janvier 2013.


	2. Elle brise mes règles

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating : **T

**Acteur : **Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jessica.

**Beta lectrice** : Mary D. San, Hahn tah Yhel.

Début d'écriture : 21 janvier 2013.

* * *

Elle brise mes règles.

* * *

En rentrant chez moi, je me demande si je dois parler de tout cela à mon père. Après un moment de réflexion, je me dis que je préfère y penser seul.

Voulant gagner du temps, je monte dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Ils sont expédiés à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis, je m'installe sur ma méridienne, les bras sous la tête, le regard rivé au plafond.

Il ne faut plus que j'aie le comportement que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Si je veux pouvoir étudier cette jeune fille pour tout comprendre, il faut qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas plus à moi et mes pairs que les autres étudiants.

Et pour que je ne sois plus pris au dépourvu par son odeur suave, je dois savoir quand elle va être indisposée à nouveau. Seulement, je ne peux quand même pas aller la trouver pour lui demander.

Un sourire se fait sur mes lèvres en m'imaginant la scène. Il est certain que rien qu'en faisant cela je vais l'intriguer.

-« Et toi, tu as commencé tes règles, il y a combien de jours ? »

Ridicule, je ne suis même pas persuadé que les filles ont ce genre de discussion entre elles.

Est-ce que je peux demander à Alice d'aller lui demander ?

Cela non plus, je n'en ai pas trop envie. Déjà parce que si je lui en parle, elle va le dire à Jasper. Dès que j'aurai commencé à dire ce qui me tracasse, je vais me faire surveiller. Je vais surtout être la risée des autres.

Ils n'ont pas tellement de loisirs, enfin si ils en ont toutes les nuits, ils ont parfois trop de temps pour réaliser ce qu'ils aiment et mes pairs aiment se moquer des autres, c'est un moyen de faire passer le temps. Et quand on a l'éternité devant soi, tous les moyens sont bons.

Même si j'ai la nuit pour penser à mon problème. J'aimerai trouver rapidement une solution pour avoir l'esprit serein. Avant d'avoir été transformé, j'aurais dormi. Parfois, je regrette de ne plus pouvoir me déconnecter ne fusse qu'un moment.

Bien sûr être un vampire a des multiples avantages. Et ce qui me grise réellement, c'est la vitesse et d'avoir des réflexes exacerbés.

Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas à cela que je dois penser pour le moment. Je dois trouver une solution.

Déjà si je veux pouvoir me préparer à l'esquiver durant cette période, je dois savoir avec précision son cycle. Je vais donc devoir la côtoyer jusqu'au moment où elle n'est plus réglée.

Je dois avoir un calendrier, rien que pour elle, je ne peux pas utiliser celui qui est dans ma chambre sur lequel je marque mes devoirs et autres informations utiles à la famille. C'est déjà une première chose à faire, je dois m'en procurer un nouveau.

Je dois avoir un agenda que je puisse cacher entre deux pulls. Je tiens à garder le plus longtemps possible mon petit secret.

Pour descendre à Seattle, je vais emprunter une des voitures de la famille. Je sais qu'en plus conduire rapidement va également me permettre de déstresser. Je dois encore prévenir que je m'en vais, je le fais en rentrant dans le garage.

-« Je descends en ville ! »

Je choisis ma voiture préférée et me glisse au volant. C'est aussi une des raisons qui me fait aimer Forks, je peux rouler à tombeau ouvert sur les petites routes de campagne désertes.

Bien sûr arrivé aux alentours de Seattle, je m'oblige à ralentir. Je me sens déjà moins sur les nerfs, mon cerveau est resté concentré sur la conduite et j'ai pu mettre mon problème entre parenthèse.

Dans le premier magasin que je croise, je gare la voiture devant et j'entre pour acheter un agenda. Il n'est pas trop gros et je pourrais plus facilement le cacher dans mon tiroir.

De retour chez moi, je ne sais pas faire plus qu'inscrire une marque rouge à la date d'aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise le ridicule de la situation. Pour pouvoir l'éviter à la bonne période, je vais d'abord devoir la côtoyer pour m'assurer des bonnes dates. Je ne peux retenir le rire qui monte en moi d'éclater au grand jour.

µµµ

Le reste de la nuit, je la mets à profit en étudiant les livres médicaux de mon père, ce que je cherche c'est le fonctionnement du cycle féminin. La lecture a toujours été ma passion et là au moins, il y a l'apprentissage et le plaisir réunis. Je pourrais presque dire que ce n'est que du bonheur.

A l'époque où je n'avais pas encore été transformé, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on osait aborder avec ses enfants. Mes sœurs vampires n'ont plus ce problème et je me vois mal aller leur demander des renseignements. Ce serait me dévoiler.

Plus d'une fois, lors de ma lecture, je m'étonne. Quand une fille est indisposée au lycée, c'est vrai que l'odeur suave du sang me fait bloquer sa respiration et je passe mon chemin. Je ne me suis jamais tracassé du nombre de jours que je le faisais ni tous les combien de temps cela revenait.

Innocemment, je croyais également que pour toutes les filles et femmes c'était pareil. Je voulais bien admettre que la première fois n'était pas à la même date. Depuis le temps, j'ai pu constater que la mue chez les garçons n'est pas au même âge pour tous.

Seulement autant de différences, je n'en reviens pas. Une fille peut saigner de deux jours à six jours et cela peut revenir tous les vingt-quatre jours jusqu'à tous les quarante pour d'autres.

Dire que sans cette fille, jamais je n'aurais fait toutes ses recherches. Je commençais même par trouver le sujet passionnant.

Alors que je ferme le livre pour le ramener en bas dans la bibliothèque attenante au bureau de mon père. Je deviens de plus en plus impatient de pouvoir commencer mon observation, rassembler des informations.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est jamais arrivé que dès que je ne fais rien mon esprit retourne continuellement au moment où elle est entrée dans le labo. Je dirais même que cela ressemble à une rengaine qu'on ne peut pas s'ôter de la tête. Oui, c'est cela, c'est exactement cela.

Je suis même impatient de retourner au lycée alors qu'à la fin du cours de science nat, je n'avais qu'une idée mettre de la distance entre nous. Depuis, je me sens comme harponné par l'odeur de son sang, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'amour, je connais ce sentiment. Ici, c'est totalement différent. Je sais bien que demain, non tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas cours avec elle. Seulement, je tiens à la côtoyer un court moment pour savoir si je dois rajouter une marque rouge dans mon agenda.

µµµ

C'est légèrement anxieux que je me prépare pour les cours.

Alors que je parque la voiture sur le parking de l'établissement, je la repère. Elle est là qui sort de son vieux pick-up. Et comme la première fois que je l'ai vue, je suis tout aussi surpris que cela roule encore.

En bande comme toujours, je me dirige avec les autres membres de ma famille vers l'entrée. Et sans en avoir l'air, nous passons devant elle. Je mène la marche. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'inspire pour que sa fragrance m'arrive aux narines.

Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête en le faisant, je m'étais imaginé que l'air extérieur masquerait en partie son parfum subtil et là j'ai vraiment présumé de mes forces. Directement, je sens que je ralentis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher afin de profiter plus longtemps de son arôme. Elle est toujours indisposée, c'est certain et elle m'envoûte toujours autant. Je n'arrive plus à ne pas respirer, je veux m'imbiber de son odeur. J'ai envie de plonger en elle pour l'éternité.

Une main se met entre mes omoplates pour m'obliger à garder la cadence. Je jette un rapide regard en arrière pour constater que c'est Alice, elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Est-ce que ma sœur s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Plus je m'éloigne de cette fille, plus je reprends pied dans la réalité.

Alors que le cours de littérature commence, je laisse mon esprit dériver. Une nuit n'a pas suffi à comprendre pourquoi elle me rend fou. Je l'ai à nouveau regardée à la dérobée et physiquement elle n'est même pas jolie. Elle ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des filles qui m'attirent, à qui je trouve du charme en temps normal.

Je sais que je devrais mettre de la distance entre nous pour ne pas lui faire du mal seulement, j'ai envie d'être à côté d'elle pour la comprendre, pour savoir tout ce qui n'est pas habituelle en elle.

La journée de cours me semble interminable. Est-ce que si j'étais rassasié, je résisterais mieux ? Je sais qu'il y a un week-end de chasse prévu. Seulement, elle ne sera sûrement plus indisposée et je veux savoir.

Arrivé à la maison, je sors mon agenda et j'ajoute un point rouge à la date du jour. Quand le crépuscule arrivera, je partirai à la chasse. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas faire des bêtises, parce que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la suivre pour savoir où elle habite, savoir qui elle est. Ce qui est stupide car en plus, je ne sais même pas son nom.

Quand on ne doit pas manger trois fois par jour, on gagne un temps précieux, d'un autre côté, on s'ôte aussi des moments où on se retrouve pour partager un repas et discuter.

Après avoir fait mes devoirs du jour, je constate que le soleil descend de plus en plus, il est temps pour moi de me mettre en mouvement.

Je vais quand même prévenir que je sors parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on me cherche et qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Alors quand j'ouvre la porte, je lâche.

-« Je vais me promener. »

Silencieusement, je m'enfonce dans la forêt. J'accélère la cadence de mes pas pour me mettre à courir. J'aime cette sensation de vitesse, je fais un crochet pour ne pas passer par la réserve indienne. Je jubile de sentir le vent sur mon visage, voir défiler les paysages autour de moi.

Se faire passer pour un humain est aussi épuisant moralement, je dois continuellement penser à bouger à un certain rythme pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

Là, dans la forêt, je me sens libre. Soudain sur ma gauche, je sens l'odeur de mon gibier, le prédateur va devenir proie.

Je ralentis ma course, je viens de trouver le puma dans la plaine. Le prédateur vient de tuer une biche et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier se faire déranger durant son repas. Il grogne pour protéger sa pitance.

Cela ne me fait pas peur, je commence à lui tourner autour. La bête me montre ses crocs, tente de m'envoyer un coup de patte.

J'attrape un petit sourire et je ne me laisse pas impressionner. J'aime cette partie de la chasse où nous sommes à arme égale. Si ma victime ne montrait pas de la résistance, le repas serait moins savoureux.

Le puma défend sa proie, c'est sûr qu'il croit que c'est elle que je veux lui prendre.

Tout en tournant autour de lui, je continue de chercher la faille dans la couverture de mon adversaire. Quand la bête réalise qu'elle s'éloigne de la biche, elle se retourne une fraction de seconde et j'en profite pour lancer mon attaque et sauter à la jugulaire du carnivore.

Il est à ma merci, les coups de griffes ne me font pas lâcher prise. Je commence à boire le liquide chaud qui coule dans ses veines avec délectation.

Je bois avidement jusqu'à ce que la bête ne bouge plus et ait perdu toute son essence de vie.

Je laisse les deux dépouilles aux charognards, et je reprends ma course jusqu'à la maison. Maintenant que je n'ai plus soif, je suis prêt pour vérifier si cette jeune fille affole toujours autant mes sens.

J'essaye de rentrer le plus discrètement possible, je préviendrai mon père que je suis rentré quand j'aurai changé de tenue. Celle-ci est en lambeau. Et mon père n'aime pas savoir que ses enfants chassent en solitaire, surtout ceux qui chassent les carnivores aux dents et crocs acérés.

Je suis soulagé, il n'y a personne dans le hall, ni dans le salon, c'est ma chance. Je peux enfin pousser la porte de ma chambre et je trouve mon père installé dans ma liseuse, une pièce de Shakespeare à la main.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Cela fait deux jours que tu disparais sans signaler où tu vas. Esmée et moi sommes fort inquiets. Ton comportement n'est pas normal. »

Moi qui aurais aimé du temps, me voilà au pied du mur. Je réfléchis le plus vite possible à ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre.

-« Edward pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de chasser ? »

-« Pour une expérience. »

-« Il y a quelque chose de dangereux à la clef ? » Insiste Carlisle Cullen.

-« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Je suis assez satisfait de mes réponses, elles sont assez vagues pour ne rien dévoiler et elles me permettent de rassurer mon père.

-« Cela a un rapport avec cette nouvelle arrivante à Forks ? Alice m'a dit que ton comportement à l'école a changé depuis qu'elle est là ! »

J'en rage alors j'évite son regard.

-« C'est la fille du shérif Swan, Isabella Swan, tu sais bien qu'il est ami avec Billy et sa tribu, fais attention, pour toi, pour nous. Sinon, tu peux continuer ton expérience. » Finit Carlisle avant de partir.

Je regarde la porte par laquelle père vient de partir, et je cligne plusieurs fois les paupières, puis j'écarquille les yeux. Ainsi c'est la fille du shérif Swan, Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un enfant.

Intérieurement, je remercie mon père, maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de la suivre pour savoir où elle habite.

J'ôte mes vêtements abîmés sans arrêter de sourire, les choses se sont mieux déroulées que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je jette dans la poubelle ma chemise seulement je garde le pantalon qui est encore mettable, même s'il est un peu déchiré à la cuisse.

Si je m'écoutais, je me rendrais près de sa maison pour voir ce qu'elle devient, à quoi elle occupe ses soirées. Moi qui n'ai jamais été très curieux de nature, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'anime.

J'admets que j'ai toujours eu la curiosité des livres seulement pas celle des gens, ce qu'ils font de leur vie m'a toujours été indifférent.

C'est certain que je n'ai jamais apprécié me trouver devant un problème sans solution et qu'à ce moment-là, je mets tout en place pour réussir.

Cette fille est pour moi une énigme, déjà que je suis dans l'impossibilité de la sonder et puis son sang qui me rend fou.

Pour qu'elle arrête de me prendre la tête, je m'installe confortablement sur ma méridienne. Je sors mon roman et me plonge dans la lecture.

La nuit file enfin, je suis capable de dévorer un roman par nuit. Il n'y a pas assez de sortie littéraire pour meubler ma passion, encore une chance que j'aime aussi la littérature du 19 ème siècle, les pièces de théâtre.

Au matin du troisième jour, j'attends avec mes pairs que les derniers étudiants arrivent surtout que j'ai remarqué que le vieux pick-up de Bella n'est pas encore sur le parking.

J'aime me mêler à la foule avec le reste du clan Cullen au dernière moment, au moins mon attitude n'est pas suspecte pour les quatre autres.

Bella roule lentement, pour venir se garer près de l'entrée du gymnase, si je veux passer près d'elle, je dois encore attendre avant de bouger de notre coin.

-« Tu nous dis quand on doit partir. » Vient me demander dans mon oreille Alice.

Elle a un sourire taquin sur les lèvres pour bien me rappeler qu'elle est au courant. Jasper doit savoir aussi. Est-ce qu'ils se moquent de moi dans mon dos ?

C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Je suis bien seul et avec ma famille. J'ai ainsi du temps pour la lecture, pour faire les choses quand je le désire sans devoir tenir compte du planning de quelqu'un d'autre, en plus de celui de ma famille. On vit entre nous depuis un moment, même voir les autres en couple ne m'a jamais donné l'envie d'en devenir un.

En réalisant qu'en partant maintenant, je me retrouverai derrière elle, je me mets en mouvement, suivi directement par les autres membres de ma famille. Bien avant mon expérience, j'ai toujours ouvert la marche de notre groupe.

Fort de ma mauvaise expérience d'hier, en arrivant derrière elle. Je ne respire pas à plein poumon. Je prends juste une petite goulée d'air et même rassasier du sang du puma d'hier, son odeur me retourne les sens, met des bulles d'air dans mon cerveau.

Par contre, il faudra que je vérifie tout à l'heure durant le cours de labo, mais je crois bien qu'elle n'est plus indisposée ou du moins qu'elle saigne beaucoup moins.

Seulement dans ce couloir où tout le monde s'active, mes sens en ébullition n'arrivent pas à faire la part des choses.

Les idées qui me traversent ne sont plus de planter mes crocs dans son cou, seulement la serrer dans mes bras, m'enivrer des folies que son parfum me fait ressentir quand elle est près de moi, cela en devient une drogue.

Je suis fou, je le sais, près d'elle le sang finira par devenir le plus fort. Seulement, j'ai envie d'être près d'elle.

C'est une sirène et elle m'a envoûté par le chant de son sang. Je me donne une tape mentale, je n'aurais pas dû lire l'odyssée d'Ulysse cette nuit.

De toute façon, j'ai science naturelle, tout à l'heure, je pourrai vérifier si je dois mettre une croix rouge dans mon agenda, là je bifurque pour me rendre dans ma classe. Mes pairs partent également vers leur cours.

Après la pause de dix heures, il y a enfin sciences. Je m'installe devant ma palliasse et je l'attends.

Quand elle entre, je vois qu'elle regarde autour d'elle. Seulement tout le monde est déjà installé, il ne reste plus que la place à côté de moi. Je réalise qu'elle hésite rien qu'à son regard. Si je n'arrive pas à lire en elle, j'entends Jimmy râler que si Jessica ne s'était pas déjà assise à côté de lui, il lui aurait fait signe.

Est-ce que c'est moi qui la terrorise de la sorte ? Il y a tellement longtemps que je suis ce que les gens pensent comme une seconde nature que cela m'énerve au plus haut point de ne pas savoir. C'est comme si la bande son d'un film tombait en panne au moment de découvrir un assassin, c'est frustrant.

Bella finit par se décider à entrer en classe et s'avance vers moi. Elle s'installe le plus éloigné possible de mon tabouret, j'ai vraiment dû la mettre mal à l'aise l'autre jour.

Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la classe, j'ai bloqué ma respiration. Comme j'ai pris l'habitude de la croiser plusieurs fois sur la journée, je ne me sens plus autant sur la défensive. L'odeur du sang autre que celui de ses veines est moins présente aussi. Je mettrais quand même une marque rouge dans mon agenda surtout par acquis de conscience.

Dire que je vais sûrement être pris encore au dépourvu dans vingt quatre jours ou plus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à ma réflexion. Depuis qu'elle habite mes pensées parfois j'agis vraiment comme un idiot. Dans vingt-quatre jours, il suffira que je bloque ma respiration pour ne pas me faire assaillir par l'odeur de son sang.

Après, pour essayer de mieux la comprendre, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait une meilleure entente entre nous. Je vais faire attention à mon comportement quand je suis près d'elle. Je dois être moins sur les nerfs.

Est-ce que si je tente une approche, elle va se détendre ? Timidement, je m'approche d'elle. Elle me dévisage comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Est-ce que Billy lui a déjà dit ce que j'étais ? Est-ce pour cela ?

Durant tout le cours, elle ne se détend pas une fraction de secondes. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle me rend la monnaie de ma pièce, en rassemblant ses affaires et en partant rapidement.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Seulement, si elle me fuit, je ne vais pas avoir facile de nouer le contact.

C'est bien la première fois que j'ai envie d'entretenir une relation, même amicale avec un mortel.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour démarrer quelque chose ?

Pour cela, je dois mieux la connaître, savoir ce qu'elle aime, rester aux alentours, car si je ne sais pas décrypter son cerveau, il y a tout de même les esprits des autres qui pourront me dire ses intentions et m'aider également.

Au soir, au moment où la nuit commence à tomber, je prends la direction de la porte de sortie.

-« Je sors ! » Dis-je.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que mon père est à côté de moi.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Faire un tour. »

-« Jusqu'où ? » Insiste Carlisle.

-« Aux collines de l'autre côté de la ville. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? »

Je regarde mes pieds. Je savais que cela arriverait, seulement j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps. Et si mon père ne voulait pas que je m'y rende, il restait l'autorité de notre petit groupe. Il faut mieux que je lui dise la vérité alors je me lance.

-« Je n'arrive pas à lire son esprit et son sang m'enivre, m'appelle. »

-« Tu as envie de lui faire du mal, son sang est plus fort que ta volonté ? »

-« Non pas dans ce sens là. »

-« Alors, je te laisse faire. » Sourit Carlisle.

C'est soulagé que je pars en courant. J'aurai pu prendre une voiture, seulement j'ai vraiment envie de me dépenser, de sentir le vent sur mon visage, de me calmer également.

Alors que j'arrive au coin de la propriété, je vois mon père tenir sa femme par la hanche. Ensemble, ils me regardent m'éloigner, un petit sourire complice sur les lèvres.

Est-ce qu'ils ont une explication à toutes mes interrogations ? Est-ce que je ferais mieux de discuter avec eux plutôt que d'agir à ma guise ?

D'un autre côté, j'aime le piment que cela met dans ma vie. Vivre sans défi où est le plaisir et l'attrait.

Après une course folle, j'arrive près de la maison du shérif. A l'odeur, je repère Bella dans la cuisine, elle fait la vaisselle avec son père. Il y a une autre odeur qui me fait plisser le nez, celle de Jacob, ce fils de loup-garou. Je le sens, seulement est-ce que Jacob sait ce qu'il peut être en réalité ?

J'espère qu'il ne va pas rester trop longtemps, même si cela fait partie des choses que je dois apprendre sur la jeune fille. Elle fréquente, Billy et son fils. D'un côté, c'est logique Billy est le meilleur ami du shérif.

Je commence à regarder autour de moi, je dois trouver un endroit d'où je pourrai tout voir sans être vu. Pour finir, je saute dans un arbre et me planque dans le feuillage naissant.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Jacob sort, il regarde dans ma direction. Seulement je vois bien qu'il ne me trouve pas, c'est plus son odorat de cabot qui doit l'avoir prévenu. Maintenant, qu'il est dehors, cela confirme ce que j'avais pressenti, il a les gênes de loup-garou.

Actuellement, elle monte dans sa chambre. Je me positionne mieux sur ma branche et l'observe. A travers le mur, je peux me permettre de respirer son doux effluve qui m'arrive, juste assez pour m'enivrer sans me rendre fou.

Elle s'installe devant son bureau et allume son ordinateur, si loin de tout, elle ne doit pas avoir une bonne connexion. Je la regarde circuler dans la pièce, rassembler ses vêtements et choisir une tenue pour demain. Elle passe son temps à jeter des regards vers la machine, elle fronce des sourcils à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour savoir que cela l'énerve qu'elle ne puisse pas aller sur sa boite mail qui se reflète sur le miroir

En bas le shérif regarde une émission stupide qui l'endort, l'activité de son cerveau me le prouve.

Elle a rassemblé ses affaires pour se rendre à la douche, je vais pouvoir m'approcher pour mieux observer l'intérieur de sa chambre et en connaître plus sur elle puisqu'elle a laissé la lumière allumée.

Ce n'est pas une dingue de la mode, cela je l'avais déjà constaté en la croisant à l'école, toujours en jeans et pulls. Sa garde robe est ouverte, il n'y a pas grand-chose en dehors de pantalon, pulls, deux, trois chemisiers des plus banals sur des cintres. Je ne vois aucune jupe ou robe.

Il y a pas mal de livres éparpillés, au moins on a un point commun.

Un mouvement au loin attire mon attention, c'est elle qui revient, un essuie autour de la poitrine et un autre sur la tête.

A nouveau, je ne lui trouve rien d'extraordinaire. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, elle n'a pas des formes généreuses comme je les aime.

Je détourne le regard quand elle passe sa chemise de nuit en flanelle, puis je la vois se rendre à l'ordinateur pour consulter ses mails. Elle ramasse son livre pour patienter durant l'ouverture du suivant.

Au moment où elle s'installe dans son lit avec son bouquin, je suis bien obligé de changé de position, si je veux pouvoir mieux pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Je finis par m'étonner d'entendre les oiseaux commencer à chanter. Je quitte la jeune endormie du regard pour constater que l'aube commence à poindre sous le ciel couvert.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai pris autant de plaisir à la regarder dormir que si j'avais lu un bon Jules Vernes.

Je descends prestement de mon perchoir pour rentrer chez moi. Je dois encore changer de vêtements. L'immortalité à des avantages. Pas besoin de se raser et de passer des heures dans la salle de bain. Un coup de gant de toilette et un coup de peigne et c'est bon.

A Suivre…


	3. Elle brise mes rêves

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating : **T

**Acteurs : **Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jessica.

**Beta lectrice** : Hahn tah yel.

**Réponse impossible par mail : **

Kyssou : C'est fort possible qu'il soit superficiel dans mon histoire. Par ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé que le personnage n'avait pas de profondeur, ni de charisme, une véritable girouette parfois.

Début d'écriture : 31 janvier 2013.

* * *

Elle brise mes rêves.

* * *

Alors que toute la famille Cullen est à la cantine comme tous les jours, j'essaye de ne pas avoir mon regard attiré par la fille du shérif. J'émiette consciencieusement un beignet pour donner l'impression que j'ai mangé un peu. Je voudrais l'aborder afin de nouer des contacts, seulement je me vois mal lui demander ce qu'elle lit pour l'instant surtout qu'il y a une tension entre nous.

Quand elle m'aperçoit dans un couloir, elle accoste un autre étudiant ou elle se dépêche d'aller rejoindre sa classe.

Même chasser avec ma famille n'a pas réussi à me l'ôter de l'esprit. Chaque soir quand je pars pour l'observer et que j'arrive au croisement en bas de notre rue, je vois mon père et sa femme tendrement enlacés qui me regardent partir.

Depuis que j'ai passé une si merveilleuse nuit à la regarder dormir, je ne trouve plus d'intérêt à la lecture. Je préfère venir à la tombée de la nuit pour la regarder étudier, faire ses devoirs et dormir.

Qu'est-ce que les autres penseraient si j'osais dire à quoi je passe mes nuits ?

Et à ce moment précis, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de traverser la cantine pour venir lui parler. Seulement, le seul vrai moment dans la semaine où j'aurai une excuse pour lui adresser la parole reste le cours de sciences naturelles, seulement depuis trois semaines, elle ne me regarde pas. On verra bien tout à l'heure si elle a la même attitude.

µµµ

Même si elle entre en classe avec Jessica, les places sont attribuées, et comme les autres fois, elle s'installe avec un petit air de dégoût.

J'apprécie ce petit côté rancunier. J'ai de toute façon toute l'éternité pour l'amadouer, enfin la vie de Bella.

Aujourd'hui, je vais prendre le risque, je vais lui parler. Au moment où je veux lui demander ce qu'elle lit pour l'instant, je réalise que je ne l'ai jamais vue avec un livre à l'école. Les jeunes actuels ne lisant plus pour le plaisir, je ne peux vraiment pas lui demander cela, je vais passer soit pour un voyeur, soit pour un fou.

C'est avec un profond soupir que je commence à écouter le professeur donner son cours d'une voix monocorde. Même un passionné de sciences finirait par être lassé. Mon esprit a tôt fait de repartir en vadrouille.

Pourquoi cette fille ne me pose que des problèmes ? J'étais si bien tout seul dans mon coin et là plus moyen d'avoir un moment de solitude, même dans mes pensées.

D'un autre côté, je passe moins de temps dans ma famille. Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent ? Ils n'ont pas l'air. Même si pour l'instant, je ne dois pas vérifier si elle est réglée, dès que je vois arriver sur le parking son vieux pick-up, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je la suive pour profiter un peu de son odeur qui est ma drogue.

Comme je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'aller veiller sur son sommeil. Comment est-ce qu'elle le prendrait si elle le savait ?

Le cours est interminable, lassant. Encore une chance que j'ai déjà lu la théorie de Darwin pour le plaisir. Néanmoins, je réprime un sourire parce que là au moins le professeur vient de me donner le moyen d'avoir un sujet de discussion avec Bella.

Seulement, elle ne me laisse même pas le temps d'en placer une, elle rassemble ses affaires et attend Jessica en dehors de la classe.

Je me lève pour me mettre derrière elles et tente d'écouter leurs conversations.

-« Tu as le livre ? » Demande Jessica.

-« Non, je vais descendre à Seattle le chercher. »

-« On pourrait y aller ensemble et se faire un cinéma après. » Propose Jessica.

-« Pourquoi pas. »

-« Cela n'a pas l'air de t'emballer. » Réalise son amie.

-« C'est qu'en général le week-end, je discute avec un copain pendant qu'il retape sa moto. » Explique Bella.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit copain. »

-« C'est juste un copain. Mais j'aime bien discuter avec lui. Il est indien, il me raconte beaucoup de légendes du coin et c'est fascinant. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui peut-être si fascinant dans notre trou à rat ! » S'étonne Jessica.

-« L'histoire vu du côté des indiens. »

-« Si tu le dis. Cela ne te dis pas plus que cela de descendre en bande à Seattle. »

-« La librairie oui, mais le cinéma me tente moins. » Avoue Bella.

-« Je descendrais en ville avec Angela alors. » Soupire-t-elle.

Je suis vraiment ravi de l'entendre. Je vais pouvoir lui proposer mon livre. Elle sera enchantée de ne pas devoir descendre en ville puisqu'elle aime tellement sa réserve. En plus je dois avoir un livre sur la conquête de l'ouest vu par les indiens, elle sera peut-être heureuse de le compulser puisqu'elle aime tant les indiens et leur histoire.

Ne voulant pas attirer trop l'attention sur moi, je m'éloigne des deux filles, j'ai de toute façon eu mes renseignements.

Avant de partir passer la nuit près de ma belle, je rassemble les deux livres sur mon bureau avec les cahiers et devoirs que je dois mettre dans mon sac demain matin. Je prépare également les vêtements que j'enfilerai après une douche rapide après avoir passé la nuit dehors.

Alors que je sors, je réalise que je ne sais même plus si je cherche vraiment à percer le mystère de son cerveau. Je ne crois pas non plus que je cherche encore à en savoir plus sur elle en venant l'espionner puisqu'elle est réglée comme du papier à musique et qu'elle n'a jamais fait autre chose en soirée que ce qu'elle a fait le premier soir de mon observation.

D'un autre côté, j'ai essayé de ne pas y aller et j'ai vraiment ressenti comme une impression de manque, après avoir tourné en rond un petit peu, j'avais fini par sortir pour me diriger vers sa maison. Je ne fais rien de mal en allant l'observant de la sorte.

Le lendemain, alors que je glisse les bouquins dans mon sac, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir présenter ma requête à Bella. Ils n'ont pas cours ensemble de toute la journée. Je n'ai pas trop envie de l'aborder sur le parking de l'école aux yeux de tous et surtout pas de ma famille.

J'ai déjà la sensation d'être la risée des autres, je le vois bien aux sourires moqueurs que font Alice et Jasper. Je crois bien que le fait que je découche toutes les nuits n'est pas passé inaperçu. Et comme en plus, Bella continue de me fuir, cela ne va pas favoriser les choses pour l'aborder discrètement.

Peu avant la pause repas, je vois enfin la jeune fille marcher devant moi. Ce matin, je ne l'ai pas vue sur le parking. Son pick-up était là bien avant que je n'arrive avec ma famille, je n'ai pas voulu passer pour encore plus suspect en commençant à la chercher partout dans l'établissement.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'accélère le pas pour l'appeler avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la cantine.

-« Bella ! »

La jeune fille se retourne et se raidit en se rendant compte que c'est moi qui l'appelle. Je fais les deux derniers pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et là la puissance de son sang me saute au visage comme au premier jour. Ce n'est pas possible, je réalise que je viens de plisser le nez involontairement.

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vingt-quatre jours, il n'y en a eu que vingt-un depuis qu'elle ne saigne plus. Vu l'odeur du sang, elle doit être proche de l'hémorragie.

-« Si c'est pour te moquer de moi passe ton chemin. » Lâche-t-elle en partant.

Et je reste là les bras ballants. Mon intention n'a jamais été de me moquer d'elle, de lui faire du mal. J'ai été juste pris au dépourvu et la méthode de rapprochement vient de tomber à l'eau.

Si je vais lui proposer mes livres maintenant, moi dans son cas je lui jetterais à la figure.

Est-ce que j'ai mal compté les jours ? Est-ce que c'était vingt-quatre jours à dater du début et non de la fin ?

-« Monsieur Cullen, cela ne va pas ? »

C'est un éducateur qui vient de me poser la question.

-« Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Je vais rentrer, vous pouvez prévenir ma sœur ? »

-« Passez par le secrétariat, je m'occupe du reste. »

Je dépose les clefs de la voiture au secrétariat que les autres puissent rentrer. Et j'attends qu'Esmée vienne me chercher, c'est la procédure.

La femme de mon père ne pose pas de questions, elle est juste là, une présence rassurante. Pourtant, j'en ai tellement des questions. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait me renseigner ou vais-je me contenter de livres ?

-« Esmée ? »

-« Oui, Edward. »

-« On doit compter les vingt-quatre jours à dater du début ou de la fin des règles ? » Demandai-je timidement.

-« Du début. »

Je comprends mieux mon erreur. Puisqu'Esmée est disposée à me répondre, je tente une autre question.

-« Une femme est régulière ? »

-« En général, oui. » Répond-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

-« Tu vas en parler avec papa ? »

-« Je n'ai pas de secret pour lui. Et puis on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu as l'air tout le temps triste. Tu ne me demandes plus d'aller chercher des livres. On dirait que plus rien ne t'intéresse. »

-« Je voudrais tellement qu'on soit amis. » Soupirai-je.

-« On ne peut pas obliger les gens à nous apprécier. Nous faisons peur, nous leur sommes tellement supérieurs. »

-« Parce que nous avons le temps pour nous entraîner. Notre état de vampire nous donne des capacités supérieures. Si nous n'étions pas vampires est-ce qu'on serait tellement supérieurs ? Humain, je n'étais rien, elle humaine à des capacités que je n'ai pas. Bon pas la dextérité, son esprit m'intrigue. » Avouai-je.

-« Et son sang t'affole. » Ajoute Esmée en rentrant la voiture dans le garage.

-« Oui. »

-« Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de savoir ce qu'elle aime ? »

-« Je voulais lui proposer des livres, elle aime la lecture. »

Je souris en sortant du véhicule.

-« Il y a le week-end maintenant. Lundi tu as cours avec elle, tu n'auras qu'à lui proposer. » Propose Esmée en sortant élégamment de la voiture.

-« Elle aura eu le temps de l'acheter. »

Je soupire, complètement démoralisé.

-« Les deux ? » Sourit Esmée en sortant du garage.

Je ne peux que rester sur place sans bouger tellement je suis surpris, pourtant je pensais bien que mon père passait par ma chambre pour essayer de comprendre mon comportement sans toutefois m'envahir.

Une chasse est prévue ce week-end, camper va me faire du bien, tout comme être en famille, je serais suffisamment loin d'elle pour ne pas pouvoir y aller la nuit, ne pas tourner dans les environs durant la journée pour savoir ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle fait, surtout qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps dans la réserve et si je ne veux pas attirer de problèmes à ma famille, je ne peux pas y entrer.

Alors certains week-ends, il m'arrive de faire les cent pas près de la route qui mène à la réserve, seulement père m'a demandé d'arrêter, les loups-garous deviennent nerveux.

Je pense à tout cela tout en montant dans ma chambre. Je vais déjà préparer mon sac à dos, dès que tout le monde sera rentré, nous partirons.

µµµ

La chasse m'a été profitable, je suis bien mieux disposé pour mon retour à l'école. M'épuiser avec Emett à courir les proies a été un vrai délice, comme de voir Emett debout face à un grizzly, le voir se battre au corps à corps pour que le vampire l'emporte c'est euphorisant.

Je remercie encore ce puma qui a parcouru une grande distance à travers les rocheuses espérant me semer sans succès.

Mon père m'a préparé un certificat pour mon jour d'absence.

J'attends maintenant avec impatience le cours de sciences naturelles, cette fois sachant qu'elle est réglée et que je pourrais toujours le vérifier durant le cours, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de l'attendre sur le parking.

Quand je la vois entrer en classe, je retiens un sourire, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. Je vais quand même lui proposé Darwin, on ne sait jamais.

Elle s'installe à côté de moi, le plus loin possible. Elle ne me jette même pas un regard.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors les deux livres de ma mallette. Le Darwin sur le dessus et je les pousse légèrement vers la jeune fille.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as trouvé. J'ai un exemplaire à la maison. »

-« A quoi joues-tu ? Je n'ai rien besoin venant de toi. Je préfère encore avoir zéro à l'exercice. »

Au moins, elle m'a parlé cette fois, et ses paroles me font mal. La douleur de se faire démembrer et brûler pour disparaître doit ressembler à cela.

Le cours me semble long, Jessica est directement là à la fin pour obtenir des renseignements. Je peux les entendre jacasser sur mon compte.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau comme un Dieu qu'il peut se croire tout permis. » Lâche Jessica.

Je rassemble vite mes affaires pour les suivre.

-« Je le trouve plus étrange que beau. » Avoue Bella.

-« Tu ne crois pas que c'est à cause de ton ressenti ? » Insiste Jessica.

-« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai toujours préféré les bruns musclés. »

-« Jacob. » Ricane l'autre.

-« Oui, j'avoue, je suis attirée par lui. Nous avons tellement de points communs. Et il ne me regarde jamais comme si je le dégoûtais. » Lâche Bella.

Puis elle me jette un regard noir, je préfère ralentir le pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me la mettre encore plus à dos.

µµµ

Appuyé contre la voiture, j'attends les autres membres de ma famille. J'ai vu partir le vieux pick-up et il prenait la direction de la réserve.

Toute ma bonne humeur accumulée durant le week-end vient de s'envoler.

Le lendemain quand je vois le soleil briller de milles feux, je trouve vraiment que le sort s'acharne contre moi. Comment puis-je aller à l'école, recoller les morceaux si le soleil brille ? Dans les bâtiments cela ne poserait pas de problèmes, seulement, il y a le parking, les cours, les couloirs vitrés. Si je commence à scintiller comme un collier de diamants, cela ne va pas le faire. Je ne vais pas gâcher la vie de toute ma famille parce que je me trouve devant un problème dont je ne trouve pas de solutions.

Je fais des efforts comme je n'en ai jamais fait pour personne et elle ne le voit pas. Elle me traite même comme un moins que rien.

Je lui en veux à la longue de ne pas voir ce que je réalise. Je n'aurais jamais prêté un de mes livres à d'autres élèves, ni même mes feuilles de cours, parce que j'y tiens. Je ne cherche pas à me mêler aux autres pour que notre secret ne soit pas divulgué et avec elle, je n'y fait pas attention. Lui faire plaisir est bien plus important.

µµµ

Durant trois jours, je dois manquer l'école à cause du soleil. Tous les Cullen retournent au lycée avec un certificat pour intoxication alimentaire, ce qui me fait bien sourire. On ne mange jamais la même chose, seulement cela reste le plus plausible pour expliquer que tous les membres de la famille soient absents durant la même période.

Même si je n'ai pas su vérifier si elle était toujours indisposée durant mon absence, j'ai fait des marques rouges dans mon agenda.

Alors que je suis les deux filles, Bella et Jessica, à mon retour pour m'assurer que je dois encore rougir une date dans mon agenda, je les entends.

-« Alors, il a enfin fini de remettre en état la moto ? »

-« Oui, ce week-end, il va m'emmener sur les pistes. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop sage. J'ai envie de vitesse. Ce n'est pas avec mon pick-up que cela risque d'arriver. »

-« J'espère pour toi. Ce n'est pas dans mes plaisirs, mais chacun les siens. » Répond Jessica.

Je réalise que j'ai encore une carte à jouer. Je ne peux pas l'emmener sur mon dos pour la griser, seulement mon père va bientôt recevoir une Porsche décapotable. Si elle aime tant la mécanique et la vitesse, je vais lui proposer d'y faire un tour.

Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui refuserait une balade dans une belle voiture. Chaque fois que la famille Cullen vient à l'école avec une nouvelle auto, je vois bien que tout le monde tourne autour dès qu'on s'éloigne.

µµµ

Le week-end, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller traîner la journée près de la réserve. Je les ai vus partir sur la moto. Et en voyant Jacob promener sagement la fille du shérif, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Même en trottant, j'aurais couru plus vite.

La dernière semaine de cours avant les congés de printemps arrive. Tous les jours, je vais demander à mon père si la voiture est arrivée.

Durant les congés, Je finis par tourner en rond. Je n'ai pas envie de lire. Je ne peux pas rester des heures près de la maison du shérif, ni de jour, ni de nuit comme d'habitude pour la simple raison que Bella est retournée pour les vacances chez sa mère sous le soleil. Cela aurait été stupide de m'exposer de la sorte et surtout de la suivre.

Comme je n'ai pas réussi à l'émouvoir un peu, je ne suis vraiment pas certain qu'elle revienne. Je ne connais déjà pas la raison de sa venue dans notre village. Sa mère était peut-être hospitalisée et maintenant elle est rétablie.

A force de me faire des films dans la tête, je trouve que le temps ne passe pas. L'éternité a à nouveau un goût amer. Même un orage de printemps ne m'apporte pas le bonheur que j'éprouve d'habitude durant un match de base-ball. Je participe surtout pour faire plaisir aux autres.

Quand la voiture commandée par mon père arrive enfin, je commence à la bichonner, je passe des heures à la contempler, si bien que mon père me propose un soir.

-« Tu peux me l'emprunter. Tu peux même y emmener Bella. Edward, ton attitude n'est pas saine. Tu devrais discuter avec elle, dis-lui tes sentiments. »

-« Père, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle. »

-« Je trouve que tu en fais un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui ne t'attire pas. Si tu ne prends pas les devants, elle ne restera pas seule. J'ai entendu dire que Jacob l'aimait beaucoup. » Insiste Carlisle.

-« Elle repousse mes avances. »

-« Esmée m'a expliqué. C'est surtout un effet de circonstance. Dis-lui que tu as l'odorat hyper développé. Tu sais un humain respire plus fort quand son cœur s'emballe. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Tu dépéris, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

-« Elle ne va peut-être pas rentrer. »

Sans m'en rendre compte je lâche un soupir de désespoir.

-« Elle va rentrer. Sa mère s'est remariée, Bella n'aime pas son beau-père, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue ici. » Explique Carlisle.

-« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

Je ne le voulais pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer et de montrer mon étonnement.

-« Je suis médecin, les gens aiment bien colporter des ragots. On en entend pas mal dans une salle d'attente. C'est une petite communauté, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il faut se méfier. » Rappelle-t-il.

µµµ

A partir de ce soir-là, je pars vérifier si la jeune fille est rentrée. J'ai fait mes calculs, elle a dû être réglée durant son absence.

Le samedi avant la rentrée, la fille du shérif revient. Je prévois d'aller la chercher début d'après-midi avant qu'elle ne se rende à la réserve.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à mon père, je sors le véhicule du garage. Je mets la capote car il y a une légère bruine qui tombe depuis ce matin, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle abîme les sièges en cuir.

Je roule vers la maison du shérif et je me gare devant celle-ci. Bella et son père sortent directement avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la portière.

-« Je voulais proposer à votre fille de faire un tour. »

-« Papa, je peux ? » Demande excitée la jeune fille.

-« Si, vous ne roulez pas trop vite. »

Bella va chercher son sac et s'engouffre dans la voiture.

Ce n'est pas possible, je crois que je vais défaillir. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper de date à ce point-là. Pourtant j'en suis sûr d'avoir bien compté vingt-cinq jours. Pour moi, il devait avoir trois ou quatre jours qu'elle avait fini de saigner et à l'odeur, c'est le premier jour de ses règles.

Cette fille va me rendre fou dans tous les sens du terme. Je retiens ma respiration, j'essaye de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté. Seulement je suis persuadé d'être loin du compte. Surtout dans cet espace confiné. J'ai l'impression que son odeur me rentre dans le corps par tous les pores.

-« Pourquoi m'inviter si je te dégoûte tellement. » Finit par dire Bella.

Je vais bien devoir lui répondre et son parfum enivrant va rentrer par ma bouche, seulement le shérif attend de nous voir démarrer, alors j'enclenche la marche arrière pour partir.

-« Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, tu m'intrigues même. C'est pour cela que j'ai déjà essayé de te faire plaisir avec les livres. »

Je lui avoue tout en retournant la voiture dans la petite allée.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« J'ai l'odorat hyper développé. C'est l'odeur du sang qui me dérange quand tu es réglée, comme pour l'instant. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en prenant la direction de l'autoroute. J'avais décidé de l'emmener sur un circuit de voitures afin de pousser la Porsche à pleine puissance.

-« C'est humiliant ! Dépose-moi à la réserve. » Gronde Bella.

Je suis vraiment surpris, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'obtempérer. Mes projets tombent à l'eau. Ce n'est pas possible, le sort s'acharne contre moi. Je me parque à l'extérieur de la réserve, je ne tiens pas à amener des problèmes en plus entre ma famille et les loups-garous.

-« S'il te plait Bella. »

-« Non, ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne m'approche plus. »

Elle se précipite dans les bras de Jacob qui venait voir à qui appartenait cette Porsche flambant neuve.

C'est le cœur gros que je reprends la direction de ma maison.

Au soir, je sors pourtant l'observer, c'est plus fort que moi. Je grimpe sur mon arbre et commence à la chercher dans la maison. J'entends qu'on fête quelque chose. Ils sont dans le salon et de mon poste d'observation, je ne vois rien.

Précautionneusement, je descends et m'avance. Je vois Billy, le shérif, Bella et Jacob qui trinquent, les deux adultes à la bière et Bella et Jacob aux jus de fruits.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fêter ?

Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà arrêté, je crois bien que cela m'aurait tué net. Doucement, Jacob relève le menton de la jeune fille et il dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

N'en supportant pas plus, je pars au galop pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

En voulant tout faire pour ne pas être incommodé par son sang, je me suis pris à un piège, celui de l'intérêt et maintenant que je sais que je l'ai perdue, je sais aussi que je l'aime et que son sang danse sûrement que pour moi. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, elle aurait été mon âme sœur, seulement si je n'avais pas été un vampire, on n'aurait pas pu vivre ensemble. J'aurai été bien trop vieux pour elle, si pas déjà mort.

C'est certain que je pourrais me battre pour elle, seulement par certain côté ce n'est pas une vie. Et je n'en veux pas pour elle. Elle a l'air si heureuse avec Jacob, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi bien dans sa peau depuis que je la connais.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon père.

-« Tu es bien tôt ! »

-« Elle est avec ce cabot de Jacob. »

-« Laisse-moi trois jours et nous partons. » Dit Carlisle en venant mettre sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Père ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

-« Pour un temps, je crois que c'est mieux aucun de vous n'a besoin de ce diplôme. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est la seule chose que m'a apporté mon état de vampire, une famille pour l'éternité.

Fin

* * *

Fin d'écriture le 26 février 2013


End file.
